pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2002: Mr. Perfect
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 52. Synopsis As Cheren gets informed by Drayden of another dragon called Kyurem, Looker is enraged Blake is his superior. At any rate, he follows Blake, who has met a figure named "the magician", who provides him with gear he requires. After a training, which hurt Looker's pride, Blake and Looker go to investigate an explosion. Chapter Plot Cheren finishes his work and apologises Bianca for waiting. Bianca expresses Juniper was glad Cheren found new trainers to give the two Pokédex to. Bianca admits she had doubts about giving them to strongest trainers, while Cheren feels they don't misuse them. Bianca thinks it is the trainers school, so Blake and Whitley would be well to learn a thing or two. Cheren is troubled, so Bianca realizes this may remind them of Black, who went missing two years ago. Suddenly, Cheren gets a call from Drayden, who asks Cheren how is he doing as a teacher. Cheren replies it goes well, besides paperwork. Cheren asks Drayden about Alder, so Drayden replies he does not know where Alder is, but has been told he "wanted to make room for next generation". Drayden, however, warns them that, besides the two legendary dragons of Unova, Reshiram and Zekrom, a third dragon is known to exist: Kyurem. Cheren and Bianca are shocked to hear this, while Drayden lets them know they have to find it before Team Plasma does. Drayden admits he is too busy that he made Iris the Gym Leader in his stead. He tells them he is heading to Opelucid Gym, but Cheren wonders why, since Iris is the Gym Leader now. Drayden thanks them and quickly logs out. Bianca pats Cheren, knowing this is a great path he carved as a teacher. Suddenly, a car passes by, almost overdriving Cheren and Bianca. Bianca's father appears and takes her in his car to drive her back to Juniper's lab. Bianca's father drives off, while Cheren almost felt the man could've killed them both. Meanwhile, Looker is furious Blake is his superior. He calls the HQ, who explain why Blake his Looker's superior. Looker is not amused to hear that Blake is only 12, yet he is a great Pokémon Trainer that has been on the mission for five months and has a language for ladies. The HQ wishes Looker to be a great partner for Blake and logs out. Looker watches as Dewott polishes its scalchop, but lets Blake see it has been chipped, something which has been done before. Blake thinks that this wild Scolipede was trained, but since Blake has not seen any trainers around, suspects it has been released. He thinks it must've attacked Looker to make it look like an ordinary fight. Blake suspects something, then throws a rope to slide from the roof to the other side. Looker tries to do the same, but fails, so slides down the wall. Looker follows Blake through the city and enter a strange, empty place. Blake places a coin in the jukebox and plays a tune. This causes the slot machine to slide by, revealing a secret entrance. They enter a room, in which liquid is being sprayed onto them to disinfect them. Blake watches a sensor, which detects his eye to open another door. He asks for the magician to give him some Poké Balls. The magician replies he should check-up Blake for any illnesses. Blake explains Looker the magician is his manager to provide him with gear and insure his health is perfect. As Blake makes a series of tests to check-up his health, Looker wonders why did Blake hire help outside the international police. The magician thinks Looker will still be helpful, even if he is older. After testing, the magician's Corphish gives Blake a Poké Ball cover. Looker wonders what is that, so the magician replies it is a gadget that allows the trainer to find the most suitable ball to use it, like the baseball player's glove or the athlete's shoes. Blake find this new Ball more heavy. He asks the magician to make 300 more transparent Balls with a special waist in four hours. The magician is shocked to hear these demands, though Blake leaves him money and goes out with Looker. They enter a room, where Blake asks Looker to have Croagunk hit targets from 8 yards away. Croagunk uses Venoshock on the Grumpig targets. Blake praises Looker, for Croagunk has been well-trained to hit their weak spots. However, Blake's Dewott presses buttons, causing sand and fire to fill the room. Croagunk missed the targets. Blake tells Looker the situation won't be ideal, so international police should be trained to deal with these situations. Looker kneels down and accepts his defeat. The magician arrives and informs Blake he and Dewott are in perfect health, while Dewott has grown stronger since the last check-up. Suddenly, they hear an explosion, so Looker and Blake take an elevator. Before leaving, the magician gives Blake wings he requested. They come to the rooftop and notice something flying. Blake tells Looker he can see why the training was necessary and has Dewott use Razor Shell. Debuts Character *Magician Pokémon *Bianca's Lampent *Genesect Move *Venoshock Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 52 chapters